Tying Up The Ends
by RememberNothing
Summary: Set after the 3rd movie. What I think should happen next if they make a forth movie which they totally should. no flames please. R&R.
1. Coming To Terms

Tying Up The Ends Intro page: Summary: set after 3rd movie. The loose ends are tying up. Suck at summaries please R&R! special appearance- Superman.

Genre: drama/angst

Characters: Logan- Wolverine. Scott- Cyclops. Jean- Phoenix (flashbacks). Ororo- Storm. Kurt- Nightcrawler. Bobby- Iceman. Marie- Rogue. John- Pyro. Erik- Magneto. Clark Kent- Superman. Remy- Gambit. Kitty- Shadowcat. Warren- Angel. Piotr- Colossus. Charles- Professor X.

Condom Man. Irene. Virgie. J.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-Men or Clark Kent Man Of Steel A.K.A. Superman. Unfortunately. I only own Irene, Virgie, J, and Condom Man.

**Chapter one: Coming To Terms **

Logan turned the key in the ignition and drove off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. He stepped on the gas not knowing where he was going but anxious to get there. He drove until he saw a familiar path that cut through the thick screen of trees. Stalling just for a moment he debated if he should take the path or continue on the road. He chose the path.

It led to Alkali Lake - a place he hadn't been since Jean died. It hurt too much, and he always made a point to pass it by when he drove down the main road. Alkali Lake was the last place any of them had seen Jean. The real Jean. Logan's vision clouded over with tears, but only for a minute. He slowed the bike down, dreading what lay at the end of the road.

He rounded the corner and breathed a sigh of relief. Alkali Lake looked exactly the same as it had when he and Storm had found Jean. And Scott's glasses. No one had heard from Scott since. That was seven months ago. Logan walked to the place where Jean had sacrificed her life for theirs. He stood in that spot for a long time, not moving, thinking about her. She had been his first true love, and he wouldn't let her fade away.

He knew that, in time, he'd have to accept that she was gone, but for now he'd grieve. He was thinking about the first time they met, him laying on that cold table and her standing above him, just staring, when he heard his name.

"Logan." the voice whispered.

He glanced around, wiping tears from his eyes. The voice sounded again, echoing off the trees. He heard someone stumbling through the woods and felt his claws slide out of his hands.

"Logan." They were right behind him now.

Logan turned around, his claws slicing through the air as he did. The tips of his claws stopped mere inches from slashing Scott's face open.


	2. Realizations

Tying Up The Ends Intro page: Summary: set after 3rd movie. The loose ends are tying up. Suck at summaries please R&R! special appearance- Superman.

Genre: drama/angst

Characters: Logan- Wolverine. Scott- Cyclops. Jean- Phoenix (flashbacks). Ororo- Storm. Kurt- Nightcrawler. Bobby- Iceman. Marie- Rogue. John- Pyro. Erik- Magneto. Clark Kent- Superman. Remy- Gambit. Kitty- Shadowcat. Warren- Angel. Piotr- Colossus. Charles- Professor X.

Condom Man. Irene. Virgie. J.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-Men or Clark Kent Man Of Steel A.K.A. Superman. Unfortunately. I only own Irene, Virgie, J, and Condom Man.

**Chapter 2: Realizations.**

Logan took a step back, horrified. "Scott?"

"Logan help me."

"What happened to you?" Logan asked.

" I - I don't know. I mean I remember coming here, and I saw Jean and- Jean- where is she? "

"Scott. Im sorry, but…" "But what?" "She's gone. She came back to life and- she turned evil. She wasn't Jean, she was Phoenix. I had to kill her. There was nothing we could do to save her."

Logan had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when Scott tackled him. Logan felt his breath go out of him. He had no idea that someone like Scott could be so strong, especially because of the way he looked. He was skinny, skinnier than usual, and he looked like he hadn't eaten for weeks, which was probably true. And there was something else about him, something different, but Logan couldn't place his finger on it. Scott raised his fist, his face contorted with rage, and slammed his knuckles down onto Logan's face. Blood spurted from his nose, running down his face and into his mouth. He coughed it up and shoved Scott. Hard. Scott fell back, landing on the ground, jagged rocks stabbing into his back. Logan got a hold of Scott's upper arm and hauled him up so he was standing. Scott swung his fists, hitting every part of Logan he could reach. Logan blocked Scotts punches and unsheathed his claws, slicing a gash on Scotts cheek.. Scott drew back, his blue eyes blinking in surprise.

(_His eyes are blue. He doesn't have the laser anymore. Did he get the Cure?_) Logan wondered.

He looked at Scott who was now sitting on a rock, pressing a hand to his cheek.

"Scott, c'mon, lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"Home." Logan answered.


	3. Scott's Journey

Tying Up The Ends Intro page: Summary: set after 3rd movie. The loose ends are tying up. Suck at summaries please R&R! special appearance- Superman.

Genre: drama/angst

Characters: Logan- Wolverine. Scott- Cyclops. Jean- Phoenix (flashbacks). Ororo- Storm. Kurt- Nightcrawler. Bobby- Iceman. Marie- Rogue. John- Pyro. Erik- Magneto. Clark Kent- Superman. Remy- Gambit. Kitty- Shadowcat. Warren- Angel. Piotr- Colossus. Charles- Professor X. Condom Man. Irene. Virgie. J.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-Men or Clark Kent Man Of Steel A.K.A. Superman. Unfortunately. I only own Irene, Virgie, J, and Condom Man.

**Chapter 3: Scott's journey **

The ride back to the mansion wasn't easy, seeing as how two grown men were on a motorcycle, but they made it anyways. Logan made sure everyone was in bed, before helping Scott up to his room. When Scott was in bed, Logan headed to Storm's room.

"Storm?" Logan said, knocking on the door. He heard movement behind the door.

A few seconds later the door flew open revealing a very tired and angry Storm. "Logan this better be good or I swear to God I'll-"

"I found Scott." he replied cutting her off.

She looked at him, eyes wide with shock. "What? Where is he? Is he ok?" she asked

"He's fine and he's in bed right now. I found him up at Alkali Lake." Logan told her how he found him.

"We have to go see the Professor."

"No, let's let them sleep. This can wait till morning." And with that he walked away.

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

At 9:00 exactly, Storm went to Logan's room and told him they should see the Professor. He agreed and she set off to Scott's room to wake him up. They got to Xavier's office and Storm led them in.

"Good Morning, Ororo and Logan, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He stopped as he saw Scott.

"Scott?"

"Hello, Xavier."

"I found him up at Alkali Lake, Professor." Logan said, and in doing so he launched into a retelling of what happened the day before.

When he was through, Xavier turned to Scott. "Scott, do you remember what happened?"

"Well, Professor, I went to Alkali Lake to, well, grieve Jean's death. I heard her calling my name and all these images of her went through my head and I kind of lost it. I ripped my glasses off and the beams from my eyes shot through the water. Then the water swelled up, and Jean appeared, but she was different. She had longer hair, and she just, seemed different.. She told me to take my glasses off, but I didn't want to hurt her. She told me to trust her. I took them off and the lasers were gone. I was, well, normal."

Scott took a drink of water from a cup sitting on the desk before continuing.

"We kissed, and, it felt like I was dying. Like she took my power. I didn't understand what was happening and the next thing I knew, I woke up in the woods. I saw Logan, and, well, you know the rest," he finished.

Xavier nodded and said "Well, you look like you need some rest. I'll talk to you when you feel up to it, but for now eat some food, and get to bed."

Scott nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Ororo looked at Xavier.

"So. What are you going to do about his powers?"

"I'll let you know in a little while. But for now, I have more important matters to tend to."

"Such as?" Wolverine pressed.

"Such as the return of John Allerdyce."


	4. A God Among Insects

Tying Up The Ends Intro page: Summary: set after 3rd movie. The loose ends are tying up. Suck at summaries please R&R! special appearance- Superman.

Genre: drama/angst

Characters: Logan- Wolverine. Scott- Cyclops. Jean- Phoenix (flashbacks). Ororo- Storm. Kurt- Nightcrawler. Bobby- Iceman. Marie- Rogue. John- Pyro. Erik- Magneto. Clark Kent- Superman. Remy- Gambit. Kitty- Shadowcat. Warren- Angel. Piotr- Colossus. Charles- Professor X. Condom Man. Irene. Virgie. J.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-Men or Clark Kent Man Of Steel A.K.A. Superman. Unfortunately. I only own Irene, Virgie, J, and Condom Man.

**Chapter 4: A God Among Insects **

John Allerdyce impatiently pushed his hair out of his eyes and waited for the gates to Xavier's School to open. He had lived here for three years, then after befriending Magneto, who was probably the most powerful mutant he knew, besides Xavier, he left the School to join the Brotherhood. Big mistake. All they did was push him around, acting like he was their slave. Then the Cure came out. The Cure rid the mutants of their power. (_Why any mutant would want that is beyond me_) John thought.

While they were at the Alcatraz facility, attempting to destroy the Cure, the X-men had shown up, ruining their plans. (_God, why am I even here?_) he wondered and thought back to what caused him to resort to coming back here. Magneto had been shot with the Cure. The Brotherhood didn't have a leader. Well, the Brotherhood didn't exist anymore. Not only because of the downfall of their leader, but because there simply was no Brotherhood to speak of. Most of the members turned human after being shot.

He thought about when he first joined Magneto and Mystique on the plane (_God among insects my ass._) thought John as he sighed and picked up his bag. He headed towards the front door, knowing Xavier would be waiting for him.

It would take a while to guide himself through the mansion so he let himself fall back into his thoughts. John had fought Bobby and did a pretty good job of it until Bobby froze John's hands, making his power of controlling fire useless. (_He's such a pussy. Always afraid of a good fight. That was a cheap shot anyhow_.) When he woke up he was laying on the ground at Alcatraz and the place was in ruins. John walked back to where the Brotherhood met and packed the few things he had into a duffel bag, and then went to Xavier's.

_(I can't believe Im here.)_ he thought again. Lost in his thoughts, Pyro almost lost his balance when a girl with brown hair ran past him.

"Sorry!" she yelled as she passed by.

Pyro rolled his eyes and continued walking. He walked down the hall, passing rooms, when he saw the room he used to share with Bobby. The door was open and he looked inside. It was exactly how he left it: messy. Bobby hadn't taken the time to clean it, which was unusual. He was normally a neat-freak. He smiled when he saw that no one had moved in during his absence.

He turned down a few more halls and the found himself waiting outside of Xavier's office door.

"Come in John." Charles said just as he had lifted his hand to knock. John shuddered and turned the knob. He opened his mouth to speak but Xavier cut him off.

"Welcome back, John. Go put your stuff back in your old room and find some of your friends." Xavier said turning his back on him.

"I- wait, what? That's it? I can come back? After all the things I did? After betraying you? No lecture? No anything?" he asked, his face showing disbelief.

"Yes. I can read your mind you know. I know how you thought you were doing something good. Sometimes the worst things have been done with the best of intentions, John. We'll talk a little later."

Pyro nodded and left the room. When he reached his room, Bobby was laying on his bed, reading a magazine. John stood in the doorway, waiting for Bobby to look up. When he finally did, his mouth dropped open.

"John?"

"Hey Iceman."

"What are you doing here?"

"Im back." Pyro said grinning.


End file.
